


we're simply meant to be

by sinistercacophony



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Cat Acquisition, Domesticity, Fluff, Gen, M/M, only get your bf a cat if you already know he wants one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercacophony/pseuds/sinistercacophony
Summary: It is only tangentially related to the fact that it’s almost Christmas that Andrew gets Neil another cat. Most of him is just fed up with Neil constantly making comments about wanting another one and then doing jack shit in the way of actuallygettinganother one. But when he’s walking home from the bar one day he sees the billboard advertising discounted adoption fees for the season at a local shelter and figures he might as fucking well. Neil will coo over it and that will be Andrew’s holiday spirit sorted, done and done.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	we're simply meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymoronbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoronbby/gifts).



> this was a pinch hit for the aftg winter exchange! the prompt had a lot of stuff but i picked out domesticity and cats bc i love both of those things. 
> 
> title is from sally's song reprise from nightmare before christmas

It is only tangentially related to the fact that it’s almost Christmas that Andrew gets Neil another cat. Most of him is just fed up with Neil constantly making comments about wanting another one and then doing jack shit in the way of actually _getting_ another one. But when he’s walking home from the bar one day he sees the billboard advertising discounted adoption fees for the season at a local shelter and figures he might as fucking well. Neil will coo over it and that will be Andrew’s holiday spirit sorted, done and done. 

He waits until Neil is at class the next day before going to the shelter. 

The kitten he picks out is a tiny thing, black and orange with slitted yellow eyes. It claws at him when he threads his fingers through the front wire of the kennel, its hissing surprisingly loud for such a tiny body. 

It reminds him of Neil, so he takes it. 

They already have enough cat stuff at the apartment so he doesn’t bother to pick anything else up. He remembers the basic procedure for introducing cats to a new kitten, it should be easy enough. All it takes is some tedious paperwork and a swipe of his debit card and the creature is his.

He walks home with the kitten tucked into the front of his jacket. Despite earlier hostility, it seems like the oppressive cold permeating the city has led to it choosing body heat over violence. A good decision. It would be unfortunate to get off on the wrong foot. 

It’s a short walk back to the apartment complex, but a much longer walk up to the eighth floor of the building. Andrew regrets every single fucking day telling Neil that it was fine and he didn’t give a shit about climbing stairs. It wasn’t and he does, and when they move after Neil finally fucking graduates they’re living somewhere with a working goddamn elevator. 

Andrew is panting by the time he reaches their floor, and the kitten is squirming uncomfortably against his chest. He fishes out his keys with one hand, using the other to prevent a prison break. When he finally gets the door open it only takes a matter of moments to clock that Neil is home, and to locate him. 

Andrew can see brownish reddish brown tufts of hair just barely peeking up over cushions. Neil is sitting on the ground in the narrow space between the couch and their coffee table, his body contorted into an odd position as he stares balefully at a spread of papers in front of him that Andrew can be completely sure is probably something incredibly important that is due tomorrow an Neil is only starting now. Neil glances up at Andrew’s approach, mouth already twisted in annoyance as he starts to speak, probably to complain about something that Andrew doesn’t give a shit about. 

Before Neil can even start Andrew hooks his fingers under the kitten’s chest and pulls it fully out of his jacket. He dumps it on the table, right on top of Neil’s papers. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

Neil freezes, mouth still open. He looks between Andrew and the kitten for a second, brow wrinkling in confusion. Andrew waits. 

It takes a moment for Neil to get it together, “I’m Jewish.” 

Andrew doesn’t deign to give that one a response. Neil doesn’t celebrate any holidays really, and that’s not why Andrew gave him the fucking cat. 

Another blink, “It’s December tenth.” 

Also irrelevant. 

“You got me a kitten?”

It is at this point that the kitten decides it is thoroughly annoyed,from being both manhandled and ignored, and pounces directly into Neil’s lap with a disgruntled hiss. 

Neil lets out a yelp and catches it, alarm in his wide blue eyes. 

“I’m going to shower. Have fun. You probably shouldn’t let it meet King and Sir yet.”

Andrew leaves Neil’s confused sputtering in his wake, distant amusement simmering in his gut.

By the time he’s out of the shower and dressed Neil has apparently gotten over himself enough to be coherent. He’s curled up on the couch, kitten cradled in his lap. It’s currently gnawing on his finger and he’s looking at it like it hung the stars. When Andrew knocks on the door frame Neil looks up, and fuck now he’s looking at _Andrew_ like he hung the stars which really shouldn’t feel as good as it does. 

“You got me a kitten.” 

“I found it in a dumpster.” 

“It’s spayed.” 

“Terrifying how smart raccoons are these days. Wonder what they’ll learn to do next.” 

The delighted glint in Neil’s eyes does not fade. 

“I’m going to name her Pumpkin Patch.” 

“It’s Christmas and you’re going to give it a Halloween name.” 

“She’s orange.” 

Technically she is also black but that fact doesn’t really do anything to make her seem _less_ Halloween appropriate so Andrew ignores it. 

Deeming the conversation over, Andrew wanders into the kitchen. They should probably do the dishes. It’s starting to get a little concerning, but Andrew is fucking tired after working three AM closing shifts and Neil is always doing school shit and is also incredibly distractable when it comes to shit he doesn’t care about— like the dishes. Andrew ignores the looming pile of unwashed dishware in favor of washing a single fork to eat his day old takeout with. 

He’s interrupted from this task by a small meow as Neil enters the room, the animal cradled gently in his arms. 

He deposits her on the countertop, and before Andrew can make an objection about bad manners Neil sidles up behind Andrew and hovers his hands just above his waist before wrapping them around it at Andrew’s nod. Andrew keeps eating his takeout.

“She’s lovely. Thank you.” 

“It’s probably feral. It may kill you in your sleep. Or I will.” 

Neil’s laugh is short but amused, “You can try.” 

“Maybe I will.” 

And Andrew can feel Neil’s smile, tucked cleverly into the back of Andrew’s neck, and it feels something like triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated! hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
